Infatuation
by jdorsey20619
Summary: Hi all, first fic was just bored and felt like alittle Sasuke smut. Not sure if going to continue just wanted to try. This fic is rated M so read at your own risk! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto

All was fairly quiet this rainy night in the Uchiha compound. The relaxing rhythm of rain hitting the windows was the perfect accent to the large, cold building. You actually wouldn't have thought anyone lived here in all this solitude. But that was just how he liked it. He liked living alone, at the tender age of 19, he was in no hurry to settle down. Not when he realized that there was so much pleasures of the flesh he had yet to consume. And he had a insatiable appetite. He was, after all, Sasuke Uchiha.  
The sounds of the rain were soon drowned out by the heated moans of a certain pink haired medic.  
"Ahhh... Sasuke" she moaned while he was sucking hungrily on her nipple. Here was once again in Sasuke's bed. Her top and bra thrown frivolously on the floor. She still had the rest of her clothes on...for now. Sakura knew it was wrong. She was dating the village hero, the guy that loved her forever, the guy that saved her and the village many times. She did love Naruto, but there was always something in her that would never be over Sasuke. She felt ashamed, but so good at the same time. After she had him once she knew she would never be able to stop. Besides, what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him right? Why can't she have her cake and eat it too? And she certainly was.  
It had been a couple of weeks since she last came to him, since Naruto just left on a mission, and he was very sexually frustrated. He kept sucking on her right nipple, grazing it gently with his teeth and tongue, until it became hard and perky. Satisfied with his work on the right one, he moved on the left. Leaving a trail of saliva behind him. He then began to ravish the left nipple in the same fashion. As he trailed his hand down her stomach and lightly grazed the outside of her panties. Her breathing hitched. When his fingers touched her covered vagina, he decided she was almost ready judging by the dampness of her panties. He smirked to himself.  
"Ah... Sasuke...please" she begged. He knew what she wanted. She was always easy to read, she was never a challenge for him. Feeling rather generous, he pushed her underwear to the side and slowly rubbed her netherlips. After doing that for a few minutes, he then opened her up and began teasing her clit with gentle strokes. That was when her hips started to buck towards him, trying desperately to create more friction on her aching bud. She needed to release. She hated and loved his teasing ways.  
After abusing the left nipple, making sure not to leave any marks, he began travelling south. Her breathing getting more and more labored. He moved his hand from her moist opening to position himself right in front of her womanhood, taking notice how his fingers were glistening nicely.  
"Eager are we?" he said with a devilish smirk on his face.  
"Yes...please Sasuke. Don't make me beg." she panted anxiously. He then pulled her skirt and underwear down never once losing eye contact with her.  
"I don't think your quite ready yet." he stated in a smooth tone, while looking at his hand, still wet from her juices. She threw her head back on the bed and pouted. He could be such a cruel lover sometimes. "Not quite wet enough, let's see if we can fix that" he said. He then began licking the outer lips of her vagina. Teasing her, not quite touching the bud she desperately wanted him to. He would get there soon enough.  
She started squirming and grabbing the sheets. Damn him and his expert tongue, she thought to herself. He finally decided that it was time to go to work. He took both hands and spread her lips wide open and starting licking and sucking her clit with such ferocity it was like his life depending on getting her juices down his throat.  
"Oh kami... Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. She wasn't expecting such a vicious assult, not that she was complaining. She started gripping the sheets harder and arching her back more. Sasuke grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. Trying to go somewhere? he thought to himself. Like hell if he was going to let that happen. Holding her in place, he continued to eat her out like he was starving to death. He pushed his tongue deep into her womanhood and swirled it around, savoring the taste of her.  
Sakura was in absolute bliss. She was on the brink. Just the sight of him between her legs was sending her over the edge. No one should be that good with their tongue. But this just wasn't anyone, it was Sasuke. If anyone could go above and beyond, it DEFINATELY was Sasuke. He was a freaking god in bed. That's what kept her coming back to him. She had tried to stop, feeling so guilty and ashamed of her behavior but after knowing the things Sasuke could do, no one even came close. He was her drug, and she was a addict.  
"Sasuke...ahhhh...kami, i'm so close, please don't stop!" she barely got the words out. That's when he stopped his oral assault and slipped a finger inside her. Damn, she was so wet and hot, after a few pumps he then added another finger. All you could hear is muffled screams and the sound of his fingers pumping in and out of her slick hole. While his fingers were busy, his thumb rub on bud. That was her undoing. Sakura's back arched as far as she could go and her knuckles were turning white from holding the sheets so tight. All she could see was stars and blinding pleasure.  
Sakura screamed as liquids squirted out of her uncontrollably, down his hands and onto the bedsheets. That didn't stop Sasuke though, he continued to finger fuck her until all her juices were released. Once she stopped squirting he slowed down his fingers and let her body finish its orgasm. Only then did he remove them from her, still watching as her lower half was still convulsing in little spasms. She laid back panting, watching him as he put two fingers in his mouth to sample her goods. Delicious.  
"I do believe your wet enough, now to get started" he said smirkly. Her eyes widened, "started?" she was nearly finished! She didn't know how much more she could take. But she would never say a word, she had to prove that she was strong enough to keep up with him. Lord knows, she didn't want him to find satisfaction elsewhere. Giving her time to compose herself, he finally got undressed. He then positioned his hard member with her dripping opening and pushed in.  
"Ahhhhh..." she screamed. She was still very sensitive down there and just entering of him started to awake something deep in the pool of her stomach. And he didn't hold back, since this wasn't their first encounter there was no need to be gentle. Plus, seeing her earlier climax had been just enough to make his soldier stand at attention and ready for war. The last Uchiha thrusted his shaft easily in her slippery sex. Back and forth, up and down, he was determined to hit every spot. After a few more hard thrusts, he could feel her walls tighten around him. He then decided that he wasn't quite ready to let her come again, so he slowed down, almost stopping. When she realized what he was doing, all she could do was whimper. He then claimed her lips in a heated exchange. The medic enjoyed tasting herself on HIS lips. His slow rhythm was pure torture for her, and he knew it.  
"Sasuke...please...faster!" she begged desperately, wanting more than anything to experience another mind blowing orgasm. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. His mouth had worked its way down her neck and back at her nipple. He sucked roughly while he grinded her at a slow pace.  
He was enjoying playing with her, driving her crazy. Knowing that Naruto could never satisify her like him. Not that he wanted to take her from him, far from it, he just enjoyed another thing to excel at Naruto couldn't. Being Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, he sensed a different chakra coming close to the compound. Shit, was all he could think. He knew he had to make it quick because if he got interrupted before he finished, things were not going to be good for that person.  
Letting go of her nipple, he quickened his pace. Giving in to the want that she wanted. After about three hard thrusts she came hard. He knew that by the milky white substance that covered his shaft. A few more thrusts and he reached his climax, letting out a deep moan, while releasing his semen deep inside her. He didn't worry about pregnancy with her, because after all, she was Tsunade's student. So she knew what precautions to take.  
Sakura rolled over, breathing hard, sweat all over her body. Sasuke got up and started heading towards the bathroom.  
"Get up, someone's coming, and unless you want them to find you naked in my bed, I suggest that you be gone by the time i get out of the bathroom" he said as he closed the bathroom door. Sakura jumped out of bed and began dressing as fast as she could. She certainly didn't want anyone finding out about her little trysts with Sasuke, especially Naruto. She was dressed and out the window in under five minutes.  
As Sasuke was getting out of the shower he heard a knock at the door. Wrapping a towel around his lower half and headed to the door. Once he opened the door he was met by white eyes.  
"What is it?" he snapped, still aggravated that his fun got cut short.  
"U-Um, Uchiha-san, y-your presence is r-requested i-in the h-hokage's o-o-office" she stuttered. Her face growing redder by the second, due to the fact that he was half naked. She lowered her gaze to her feet.  
"Okay, give me a minute" he said as he headed back into the house. Hinata waited at the door while he went to change. She started taking deep breaths, trying to get her heartrate back under control. She never knew how extremely chisled the Uchiha's was. Probably from vigarous training. And the way the water just made every crevice glisten was magnificent. I mean she always thought he was handsome, but never thought about him that way, until now. And seeing him just now did something to her. She felt alittle warm and moist between her legs. She tried shifting her legs around some, hoping to make the awkward feeling go away. He then came back fully dressed, his hair still damp and looking absolutely scrumptious. Hinata blushed, wondering where these thoughts were coming from.  
"Okay, Hyuga let's go" he said. And with that being said, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the hokage's tower. Sasuke knocked on the door.  
"Come in" they heard her say from the other side. Walking in they could see Sakura was there along with Sai. "okay, now that you all are here, I'm sending you four on a mission to the village hidden in the mist" Tsunade said while looking through some files. "The Mizukage and I have been in negotiations about making a new ninja academy, open to any students of all the five nations. This being said there are those that do not want this union to happen, so i need you four to deliver this contract and bring back the revised documents. It's a fairly easy mission except you might come across some ninja that will do anything to stop you from delivering this contract. There has already been a attempt on the Mizukage's life." she sigh heavily. "Just be careful, don't let your guard down. Sasuke you will be leading this mission. You are to leave immediately." she stated and continued her reading.  
"Okay" was all he said.  



	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Okay, everyone go home, pack and meet back at the gate in one hour." Sasuke instructed to the group. Everyone nodded and headed on their way.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke was on his way to the gate. Seeing he was the leader, he knew he should arrive first. But as he got closer he picked up the same chakra as he did earlier. Her chakra was calm and soothing. Reaching the gate he is greeted by none other than Hinata Hyuga.

"G-Good evening Uchiha-san" she said.

"Hyuga" he responded and nodded his head. He didn't expect anyone to be here yet. The two stood in silence as they waited for the rest of their team to arrive. The silence would have been awkward for most but for these two it was truly enjoyable.

He began looking over the contract that they were going to deliver. And out of corner of his eye he noticed her staring up at the stars. Her face showing obvious signs of inquisitiveness. Oh great! He thought he has a daydreamer on his team. The last thing wanted was to feel like he was 're just stars for christ sake. Looking at her, he started to remember, she was the girl stalking the dobe. Always blushing and fainting around him. They never really talked or anything, but he and the whole village, could tell that she was head over heels in love with Naruto.

She was far from his type, that's probably why he never took much notice of her before. He normally went for the confident type, Sakura for example, yeah he liked those types. He got such immense pleasure out of taking a bold, self-assured woman and in no time turning her into a meek, obedient creature. Doing that certainly boosted his already large ego. But hey, he has never had any complaints and they always came back for more.

Sasuke had to say, looking at Hinata now, Naruto was definitely a dobe for choosing Sakura over her. He took notice to how much she has changed over the years. Specifically, her body. Judging by her mission gear, she obviously had very nice curves. The type of curves that would easily make the a lot of kunoichi very jealous. Her skin looked creamy and soft, like freshly churned vanilla ice cream. Even though he didn't like sweets, he did wonder if she tasted just as sweet as she looked.

The female Hyuga was definitely not like Sakura. Ahh Sakura, he does enjoy toying with Sakura, and that's exactly what he was doing, toying. Sasuke did feel remorse for screwing his best friend's girl, not after finding some rather interesting intel about her and Sasori, he decided to take it among himself to give her a taste of her own medicine. All in due time.

Hinata didn't exude confidence. She always came off as shy, mousy, and submissive. It did make him wonder how it would be having something so immaculate and virginal in his bed for a change. He smirked to himself and continued looking at the scroll in his hand. About five minutes later the rest of the team showed up.

"So, if we leave now at full speed, we should reach the mist village in about a day and a half. Alright, let's go."he said and with that they were off.

So after traveling for sometime, Sasuke decides it time to set up camp. Sharingan blazing he scanned the large wooded area for intruders, he found none. They then began sitting up camp.

After eating, everyone finally had a little chance to relax. Sai was reading some manga magazine and asking Sasuke inappropriate questions. The last Uchiha looked more annoyed then ever. Sakura was sitting in between them trying to keep Sasuke from using chidori on Sai.

Hinata just smiled. She then realized that after all that running she felt rather sticky and sweaty. Oh kami, what she wouldn't give for a hot bath right now. Using her byakugan, she located a small stream nearby. A nice soak would do her muscles a world of good.

"What's wrong Hyuga? Did you see something?" Sasuke asked when he noticed she activated her dojutsu.

"N-No...nothing's wrong. There's just a small stream not far f-from here. I-I was wondering if it would be alright if i went for a swim?" she asked timidly, hoping that he wouldn't bite her head off.

"Hn, I guess that would be fine. Sakura go with her and don't take too long, we are starting early and if you can't keep up from lack of sleep you will be left behind." Sasuke stated.

"That's a wonderful idea Hinata! Let's go! Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up and grabbed her friend's hand. The pair reached the stream in no time. Sakura quickly started peeling her clothes off. Hinata started slowly, obviously a little nervous about undressing in front of her friend.

"Oh, don't be shy Hinata it's just us girls." she said giggling. Sakura was naked and ran into the water.

Hinata modestly took off her mission gear but decided to keep her bra and panties on. She wasn't as adventurous as Sakura. She then entered the water. The cool water felt so invigorating on her sore muscles. She then started splashing and swimming around taking it all in.

"So, Hinata, is there anyone you are interested in right now?" the pink haired medic asked nonchalantly.

"N-No, not at the moment" she answered shyly, as a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"Oh, come on now, don't be shy... It's just a little girl talk" Sakura said. She wanted to help Hinata, since she did still feel bad about Naruto choosing her. "You really need a man in your life, are you sure there isn't anyone that might have caught your eye?"

Hinata shook her head and continued to play with the water, hoping the conversation would go elsewhere. She didn't dare mention how seeing Sasuke half naked earlier kinda got her hot and bothered. She was considerate of her friend's feelings, cause she knew Sakura might be a little angry if she said that he might have caught her eye. Seeing him like that stirred something in her she never felt before. But she didn't even know him, so she casually blew off the thought of something ever conspiring between them.

Where are they? Sasuke thought to himself. I thought i told them not to be long. He was getting annoyed. Standing up, going to find a place to piss, he could hear voices. He knew who the voices belonged to. He decided to venture a little farther. And as he went farther he could hear splashing and giggling. That really pissed him off. He told them not be long and they think it's goddamn playtime. They were on a mission, not on vacation.

Just as he was about to appear out of the woods and give them a piece of his mind, he was halted in his tracks, when he the Hyuga heiress splashing playfully in the water. She looked gorgeous. Her long dark tresses slick down her back. And the way the water looked dripping off of her body, made Sasuke's throat go dry. He wanted to have a drink of her. Oh, kami was he thirsty.

The way she was splashing made her breasts bounce up and down in a mesmerizing fashion. She had quite a nice pair, and from where he was standing they looked perfect. They had a impeccable roundness to them. The Uchiha sure wouldn't have mind sampling one or two in his mouth right now. Even though she still had her bra on, you could clearly her pert nipples. At this moment, she looked somewhat like a siren. What the hell was Naruto thinking, letting this girl go?! Oh well, she would definitely be his loss.

He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get his dick to go down. Then he started thinking, so they want to waste time huh? So be it. He then decided it was time to have a little fun with the two kunoichi.


	3. Chapter 3

As the gears started turning in Sasuke's sick, twisted mind, his sharingan activated. He sensed something. It seems some other ninja coming their way. From what he could see they were fire ninja. An evil smirk spread across his face. Maybe this was just what he needed to get his mind off of other things. Specifically, the fun he was thinking about having at his female teammate's expense.

Turning around, he headed in the direction of the fire ninja. Once they finally sensed him, he lead them far enough away from the others. When he knew they surrounded him, he called out.

"Show yourselves" he yelled. Three of the ten ninja came out of hiding.

"Give us the scroll and maybe we will let you live." Ninja number one said. Sasuke figured he must be the leader. He thought to himself, this is too easy.

With a blink of his eye, left one to be exact, it turned blood red awakening his Amaterasu. Igniting everything and everyone around him in a heavenly illumination of black flames. They tried to run, but it was no use. His Amaterasu is impossible to avoid. All ten ninja went up in smoke. When he knew that they had all incinerated he then extinguished his "fires from hell". As a single blood tear ran down his cheek. He then turned and headed back to the camp.

Upon returning, he was bombarded by Sakura. "Sasuke, what happened to you?" she asked, while trying to examine him for wounds.

"I'm fine" he stressed as he brushed her off. "Due to recent events, we are cutting this break short. We are to resume our journey to the mist village immediately. I assume you two are well rejuvenated?" he said, while looking directly at Hinata, with a smoldering glare.

"We sure are!" Sakura said eagerly and Hinata simply nodded.

"Okay, pack up, we will leave in ten minutes. I will wake Sai." Sasuke said calmly, as he headed towards Sai's tent. Of course he would have to be the one to wake Sai, because after the girls went to the stream, Sai continued to annoy Sasuke to the extreme. So he used his sharingan and put him to sleep, and to not wake up until he told him to. He knew it wasn't right to do that, but the guy wouldn't leave him alone about his damn manga book. And asking questions about the proper ways to "perform", which made Sasuke uncomfortable. Sai should consider himself lucky that that was all he did.

The village in the mist was such a beautiful sight to behold. Hinata couldn't help but look in awe at the crystal blue waters and majestic shrubbery. Being the future head of the Hyuga clan, meant she was always sheltered and protected. She never really got to see much of the world outside Konoha. And looking around now it seemed so big and breathtaking, that she wanted to see more. This land seemed alive with something. Something that could make you feel like anything was possible.

When they reached the Mizukage's office they were greeted by Ao, the Mizukage's most personal bodyguard.

"Welcome, the Mizukage has been rather busy these past few days, due to the fact that we are in the middle of our annual festival. You all must be tired? I have taken the liberty of having rooms prepared so you all can rest and freshen up, until she has a free moment." Ao said

"That will be fine." Sasuke replied. And with that being said they were led to their separate rooms. The rooms in the mansion were very elaborate and exquisite. Just as Sasuke was about to get in the shower, he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he was received by emerald eyes.

"What do you want Sakura?" he said with exasperation.

"I just wanted to check on you and see if you needed help with anything?" the pink haired girl responded with persuasion in her voice.

"Not now." he scolded and slammed the door in her face. Kami, she could be so annoying. He then proceeded with his shower. After about a hour, they were summoned to the Mizukage's office.

When the entered the office, Mei was overwhelmed by the Uchiha's good looks. She had always heard that they were a good looking clan, but what stood before her was absolutely captivating and not to mention very tantalizing.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." she said while still indulging in Sasuke's features. "I hope your journey was safe?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." he answered.

"I wouldn't think that there would be much that a strong, versatile man like yourself couldn't handle." she retorted, her eyes dancing with desire.

"Hn" was all he said.

"So, I have reviewed the contract and everything looks to be in order. Except for minor revisions, which shouldn't take long. In the meantime, it would be my honor if you and your team stayed here in my home. And enjoy some of the festivities my people have to offer." Mei pressed, never taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"That is very gracious of you. My team and I appreciate your hospitality." he responded. Certainly taking note of the yearning in her voice.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mei declared as she stood to exit the room.

"Okay, it's been a long trip, so I'd advise you all to get some rest. If you decided to go out, be careful, there might be some more rogue ninjas infiltrating this village." Sasuke instructed his team. And with that he turned and started towards his room. Leaving the three standing in the hallway. Sakura had a tumultuous look on her face, due to fact of the Mizukage's obvious flirting with Sasuke. She was definately not pleased and stomped heavily away to her room. Hinata and Sai just nodded and went off to find their rooms.

After taking a little nap, Hinata woke up feeling rather refreshed. The clock in her room read 10:45. Since the evening was still relatively young, she decided to take a walk around the gardens. From what she could see on their way there, the Mizukage had a magnificent botantical garden. Hinata's love of flowers naturally made her want to get a closer look. Hoping to some new and exotic plants and flowers.

When she did finally find the garden, it was delightful. The atmosphere alone had such a feeling of serenity and peace. The gentle sounds of the flowing waters and the sweet smell of the different nectar made this garden seemed like one from eden. She only wished that she didn't have to leave so soon.

After enjoying a hour or so, she decided to head back to her room. She then noticed that the Mizukage's mansion seemed a lot bigger at night. Maybe it had to do with the dim lighting. Hinata found herself kinda lost, among the many hallways, that all seemed to resemble each other.

As she entered another hallway, a noise caught her attention. It was coming from the room at the end of the hall. Which from where she was standing, she could see that it was a little ajar. She was about to continue on her way, when she heard it again. So, being naturally curious, she walked lightly to the door. Nothing would have prepared her for what she saw.

When she peeked through the door she saw a beautiful king sized bed and on top of that bed was Mei. The Mizukage had nothing on her body, except Sasuke.

Hinata had to take all of her will power not to faint right then and there. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Sasuke was sucking on Mei's neck while his hand was playing with the slick organ between her legs. This was causing her to moan and pant heavily. Never moving his hand his mouth worked its way to her nipple. The instant contact caused her to gasp. She the began running her fingers through his hair, as he sucked her pink bud. Sasuke watched her closely as he then slid a finger inside her. She then started breathing rather rapidly. After a few slow pumps inside her soaked passage, he then added another finger. Once he picked up his pace, you could hear the sound of her wetness and his fingers drilled into her slippery genitalia. She then started pushing herself harder on his hands wanting him to go deeper.

Hinata tried to turn and walk away but her feet just wouldn't move. She knew how wrong this was. She had eighteen years of proper, respectable and moral teachings embedded into her. This definately went against all those lessons. But something inside her made her keep watching. It's not like she was doing those things, right? She was still pure and planned on staying that way until marriage. She was still a good girl. But was she bad for getting a thrill from a little voyeurism?

Sasuke had now added his mouth to her swollen genitals. As he brushed his tongue back and forth on her clit, she started to come undone. The combination of his tongue and fingers promised a mind blowing orgasm. And he delivered. After a few minutes she came hard inside Sasuke's mouth.

The Hyuga heiress felt very warm after watching Sasuke pleasuring Mei. She also felt dull aching between her legs. She knew she had to turn away. Finally, gathering strength, she turned and eased away from the door. Unbeknownst to her, he knew she was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's breaths were coming rapidly. She didn't know if it was from the scene she had just witnessed or from the fear from getting caught watching. Pure adrenaline was running through her veins as she hastily searched for her room.

Thoughts of Sasuke were embedded deep in her mind. The way he moved with such prowess on Mei's body, and judging from the Mizukage's body movements, he must have been doing something right. This was the first time she had a aching sensation between her legs. The heiress's netherlips seemed to be swollen and moist from arousal, pulsating, wanting desperately to be petted. She never felt this type of pain before and part of her wished it was her he was pleasuring.

Sakura has Naruto, Sai has Ino and Sasuke... well Sasuke has Mei at the moment and he seemed just fine with that. Actually more than fine. Everyone has someone but her. The painful thought came rushing in her head. "When was she going to have someone to love?" Even though her heart was still wounded from her first love Naruto, but on a cold night like tonight she would have definitely appreciated feeling the warmth of someone's arms. Thinking all these different things made her come to the realization that maybe there wasn't anyone out there for her. Why hasn't she found him yet? Was there something wrong with her? Was she just unlovable? Even her own father preferred her younger sister over her, he showed her that many times by showering Hanabi with more affection. Maybe she was too weak and pathetic for anyone to want. And with that thought brought a flood of tears.

Hinata finally thought that she had found her room. She rushed through the door and slammed it shut. She rested on the door and slid to the floor, sobbing lightly. Wiping her face, she realized she was not in her room at all.

" _Damn this place and it's crazy décor"_ she thought as she tried to focus on the room she had entered. The room was only lit by a few candles and just as all the others it was exquisitely beautiful.

"Ma'am are you alright?" a voice echoed from the shadows.

"I- I'm sorry" Hinata responded, still sniffling. "I must have entered the wrong room."

After saying that a man appeared from the shadows. He had almond color hair and from what she could see he had very nice facial features. His eyes were a deep brown and looked kind and inviting. He wore nothing but green silk pajama bottoms. His chest was very chiseled, probably from vigorous training. He looked to be about the same age as her maybe older. Hinata found herself blushing.

"There's no need to apologize. My name is Tetsuya, I am a guard here." he said with a warm smile. " What is your name, utsukushii*?"

"H-Hyuga Hinata" she replied, stunned by the compliment he just gave her.

"I should have known you were a Hyuga, with those eyes. They really are beautiful, too beautiful to have tears coming from them. Would you care to tell me what's wrong?" he said with sincerity.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm alright" she responded. "Just a little lost."

"You don't look alright to me" he pleaded. "I was just about to have some tea, would you please join me?"

"U-Um thank you for the offer but I really should find my room." Hinata stressed. She was still flushed from him being half naked in front of her. And his rugged good looks did nothing to help the dull throbbing between her legs.

"I must insist, being a servant of the Mizukage, it is my job to make sure that the guests are safe and taken care of. And I'm sure you wouldn't want me to get in trouble for not doing my job, would you?" he asked innocently. "So please, it would be my honor to have tea in your presence. Then I can help you back to your room, okay?" he practically begged.

Being Hinata, always thinking about others, she wouldn't like for him to get in trouble because of her. She nodded her head in agreement. Tetsuya beamed a smile at her that almost made her weak in the knees.

"Please, come have a seat, while I adjust my attire" he said, motioning Hinata to have a seat on the plush loveseat in the corner.

The Hyuga took a seat, while her mind was still reeling. She rubbed her hands back and forth on the soft plush, trying to calm her nerves. Tetsuya returned fully clothed and carrying a silver tray.

"So now, what could be so bad to make such a pretty girl like you, so upset?" he asked.

"I-It's nothing really. I just got lost and then got a little homesick, that's all." she whispered. Not at all wanting to disclose that she was really crying because of the feeling of never being loved the way she so wants to be.

"I understand how you feel. When I came here, I felt the exact same way."

"O-Oh, you're not from here?" she asked sipping from her tea cup.

"No, I originally come from Amegakure*. Ninja there are frequently hired for assassination missions. As so happens, I was hired and came here for work. After I completed my mission, I then decided to stay and work for the Mizukage." he answered.

"O-Oh, are you here all by yourself?" Hinata asked, wondering if maybe that might have been a little forward of her.

"Yes, my father died when I was young and left my mother to support me and my little sister. And being the man of the house it is now my job to provide for them." he responded with a heavy look in his eyes. "In my village there wasn't much work, so I came here for more money and I send it home to them."

"That's very noble of you." she said smiling politely.

"I haven't been here all that long, so I know it feels to miss home. I miss my mother and sister everyday." he sighed. "Truth be told, I haven't made too many friends here, so it's nice to have someone to talk to. But I imagine that you being a Hyuga, you must have a lot of people missing you right now?"

"U-Um just my father and little sister. My mother died after my sister was born." Hinata sadly responded.

"What about a "special" someone?" Tetsuya asked, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"U-Um N-No" she answered quickly as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"I find that hard to believe... A beauty such as yourself must have a lot of potential suitors?" he retorted. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but if I had the honor of having you, I would never leave your side." a playful smirked danced on his lips.

"Thank you so much for your kind words." Hinata said, her cheeks now fully red. She couldn't believe such a handsome man was hitting on her. It was all a new experience. She really didn't know how to respond. This sorta thing happened to Sakura or Ino, but never to her. All she could do was smile in disbelief.

Tetsuya chuckled to himself. He couldn't get over how shy she was. She was absolutely the cutest thing. All the girls he met in this land were vain and domineering. So meeting her was so refreshing. Her modesty alone made her all the more captivating. He found himself wanting to know her better.

"You are very welcome." he said. "I'm glad to finally see a smile. It suits you better." he said with a little wink.

Hinata let out a soft giggle. They talked about different things, likes what their homes were like and their families. She told him about Hanabi and he talked about his little sister, her name is Kioko. The pair also talked about their jobs. Hinata talked about being a kunoichi and the heiress to the Hyuga clan. He spoke about being a assassination ninja turned guard.

Hinata honestly had to admit that she was feeling better. She enjoyed Tetsuya company. They continued to talk for nearly three hours.

While Tetsuya was telling her about a mission he once had in the land of fire, he looked over and noticed that the indigo haired beauty had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently lifted her legs so that she was lying on the loveseat. He then retrieved a blanket and placed it smoothly on top of her. He got into his bed and began drifting to sleep, hoping that meeting her tonight wasn't a dream.

The next morning was busy as usual. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were all in the main dining hall, eating breakfast. Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke trying desperately to get him to talk to her. He just ignored her and continued eating.

"Good morning, I do hope that you all had a restful night's sleep?" the Mizukage said as she entered the hall. She slowly made her way to the table, as her genitals were very sore from craving a little too much of Sasuke last night and this morning. She smirked when she looked at Sasuke, remembering the previous night's activities. Her eyes burning with desire hoping that she might get another chance to have him in her bed before he left. "Wasn't there another one in your team?" Mei asked Sasuke seductively.

"Yes, Hinata." Sakura answered for him. Which earned her a very annoyed look from him. "I knocked on her door this morning but didn't get an answer. I figured she was still sleeping.

Sasuke smirked to himself as if enjoying a private joke. " _I guess what she saw last night was too much for her. She's probably too afraid to come out. Just like a little mouse."_ Sasuke thought.

"I'll go check on her." Sasuke said standing up. Once he reached her room he knocked on the door. No answer. When he didn't receive an answer, he decided to use his sensory abilities and search for her chakra. After sensing her chakra he realized that is was rather far from the rooms that they were given.

" _Now where did the little mouse scurry off to?"_ he thought as he finally came to a room. He knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a shirtless Tetsuya.

"Yes?" he said

"I'm looking for my teammate, Hinata." Sasuke stated coldly. His eyes bored deep in Tetsuya's. " _What the hell was she doing in this guy's room?"_ was the first thing that went through Sasuke's mind.

"Oh yes, Hinata, she's here. She's still asleep. I'm afraid I rather exhausted her last night." Tetsuya replied with a devilish smirk. "Hold on, I will get her for you." And he closed the door in Sasuke's face. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

lSadly, I own nothing.

Thanks for all the reviews! They really made me feel great. Cause once again, I am not a writer. I didn't plan on taking this story this far but the few good reviews i received made me change my mind. I still have no real idea where this story is going so any ideas are greatly appreciated.

5

Tetsuya gave a little chuckle as he turned from the door and headed back towards the loveseat. He looked at the beauty that lay before him. " _Kami, she is beautilful._ " he thought. " _I wish I could keep her here forever._ "

He felt bad for thinking of ways he might be able to keep her here longer. She was only here for work after all. But his chest felt heavy thinking about never seeing her again. Her presence made him happy, almost as happy as when he was back home. But considering the looks he was getting from the guy at the door, he might have a problem. And he certainly didn't like that.

"Hinata?" he called gently, trying to wake her easily.

"Hmmm" she said grogily, not ready yet to open her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's time to get up." he said sadly.

Hinata's eyes popped open once she remembered where she was. The last thing she remembered was Tetsuya telling her a story. She must have fallen asleep, it had to be morning judging by all the sunlight illuminating the room. She quickly sat up after realizing the situation.

"U-Um I'm sorry Tetsuya, I must have fallen asleep." she said sleepily. "I didn't mean to be so much trouble."

"You were no trouble at all." he smirked. "I'm sorry to have woken you, but there's a guy at my door. He says that he's your teammate."

Hinata raised up quickly. " _It must be Sasuke._ "she thought. Did she really oversleep that much? Oh she hoped that they weren't waiting on her. She dashed up and headed for the door. " _I hope he's not mad at me for making them wait._ " With a trembling hand, she opened the door. She was met by cold, black eyes.

"Making new friends are we?" Sasuke said through clentched teeth.

"U-Uchiha-san, I-I'm sorry. I got lost and-" she babbled.

"Whatever, breakfast is served" he said coldly cutting her off. "That is, if you feel you have the strength to join us?"

His eyes were piercing deep into her inner thoughts. She looked away as she remembered how she had seen him last night. The memory of his body came rushing back to her and she felt a little ashamed. She started to sweat lightly. " _What if he saw me?_ " she thought.

"I-I am fine, t-thank you." she stuttered. Hinata only then realized how it must look to be found in strange man's room. Her father would be appalled. "I will be right there."

And on that note he turned and walked away. " _He must think i'm some sort of harlot_ " she thought. " _Shacking up with some random guy. But what should I care about what he thinks? He just fucked the Mizukage, so what kind of morals could he have?_ "

Hinata then reentered the room. Tetsuya was in the shower. She then took this opportunity to leave and find her room. She felt bad for leaving Tetsuya without saying goodbye, but by the looks of Sasuke he was already annoyed. So she didn't want to make matters worse.

In the daylight, it seems Hinata had little problems finding her room. This got her wondering if after dark the mansion might have a mind of it's own. Once she was safely in her room she decided to take a shower.

Hinata entered the dining hall to find her team and Mei finishing up their breakfast. She also noticed that Tetsuya was in the room. Their eyes met, he smiled which she returned along with a slight blush. She would've said something to him but by the look of things he appeared to be already on duty. Their little unspoken moment went unnoticed by all, except her team leader.

"P-Please excuse my tardiness." she addressed the Mizukage. The timid girl bowed her head, not really wanting to look the woman in the eye.

"No apologies are needed" Mei said with smiling eyes. "I do hope that you rested well?"

"Y-Yes, thank you" she stuttered. And with that Hinata hastily began eating.

"The revised paperwork should be ready before nightfall." Mei stated looking directly at Sasuke. While staring into his onyx orbs, her hand raised up to adjust the shawl around her neck. It was put there to cover up the many love bites Sasuke had left behind. She hadn't expected him to be such a fierce lover. Memories came rushing back to her and she started to wonder just how a man of his young age exquired so many exquisite love making techniques. He was definately one of the best she had the pleasure to meet. These thoughts made her wish that she could keep him there a little longer.

"Good." Sasuke nodded. He easily detected the sense of longing in her eyes. She was beautiful and he had to admit that he did enjoy her company. Sasuke enjoyed sex, it was a great release from the stress and struggles that returning to Konoha brought with it. So he made sure to relish in it whenever the opportunity presented itself, and he'd be damned if he let that opportunity go to waste.

"I have made the necessary arrangements for you and your team to have a day around the village, in honor of the festival. Those of your team that choose to partake, otherwise, please feel free to stay here. There are also plenty of activities here that can keep you occupied." Mei stated, never taking her eyes off of Sasuke. She hoped that he caught her sexual innuendo, she also hoped to maybe get an encore performance.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Sasuke stated. "We do not want the whole village to know we are leaf nin. Especially if there are rogue nin roaming around."

"I have already took the necessary precautions. You will all find complimentary garments delivered to your rooms. These will aide in concealing your appearance. Also I have assigned some of my most personal guards to escort." She assured.

"I guess that will be fine." he said.

After breakfast was finished, Sasuke met with his team in the hall.

"Okay, go into the village and see what information you can find out about any rogue nin in the area. I will stay here and infiltrate the compound." he addressed the

" _Infiltrate the compound, yeah right_ " Hinata thought to herself. She was avoiding eye contact with him, focusing her attention to the beautiful paintings on the wall. " _I bet the only thing he infiltrates is Mei again._ " At that thought she found herself letting out a little giggle.

"Something amusing, Hime?" he smuggly asked, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"N-No sir" she stuttered.

"Alright, dismissed." he responded and walked away.

As Hinata was heading back to her room, someone grabbed her wrist. She let out a little yelp in surprise.

"Tetsuya-san" she squeaked.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay? When I came out of the shower you were gone." Tetsuya said with worry in his eyes.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry" Hinata apologized. "My team was waiting for me and I didn't want to keep them any longer."

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said.

Hinata could clearly see the concern in his eyes. She felt a blush coming on as she realized that he was truly genuine in his feelings for her. This got her thinking about the good time she had with him last night. Maybe if things were different they could have easily become good friends, who knows maybe more.

"Thank you Tetsuya-san, for all your help last night. I am fine, thank you."

"It was was my pleasure." he smiled. "I was wondering if you were going on the excursion into the village today?" he asked.

"Y-Yes I am."

"I asked because I was hoping you would let me have the honor of being your personal escort? It would please me so to be the one to show you first hand, all the beauty our village has to offer."

" _Oh kami, was he asking me on a date?_ " was the first thing that went through Hinata's head. No one has ever asked her out before. She didn't know what to do. This kinda thing doesn't happen to her, Sakura and Ino sure, but not her. She tried to calm her nerves and hoped to kami her face wasn't beet red.

"T-That sounds n-nice Tetsuya-san. I-I would like that" Hinata responded. Tetsuya's eyes were a dark brown, but when she agreed to go with him, they seemed so bright. He looked as happy as a child on christmas day.

"Great! We will be leaving in about a hour. So I guess I will see you soon?" he asked excitedly.

"T-That's fine" she responded.

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he turned happily and headed in the other direction.

Hinata opened the door to her room to find an array of boxes placed on her bed. " _Must be the garments the Mizukage mentioned._ " She opened the first box to find a beautiful Houmongi. It was a dark purple silk and had little diamond like jewels embedded on it, she picked it up to examine it more closely. It was stunning, and when it hits the light just right the garment looked like the night sky full of twinkling stars.

The glamorous outfit started to make her a little more excited and confident about going out. Not to mention the idea of having the handsome Tetsuya escorting her, it all seemed kinda unreal to Hinata. She then opened another box to find the matching fukuro obi. As she started to dress she began to wonder just who decided on the measurements. Her garment seemed a little snug which caused her breasts to push together and become obviously more noticable. " _Great, like they weren't big enough. Now they looked even bigger._ " She thought with a sigh.

And it wasn't just the top part that was so tight the bottom half wasn't any better. It wrapped firmly around her waist just enough to show that she indeed had very nice child bearing hips.

" _I wonder if it would seem rude if I just went in my mission gear?_ " she asked herself. The heiress decided that she better wear the outfit, so not to offend the Mizukage and her hospitality. Once she was all squeezed into her ensemble, she then started on her hair. The indigo beauty decided to go with a simple up do that she pinned up with her senbon. And to soften the look with a lilac carnation on the side. Hinata took a final look in the mirror. Taking a few deep breaths, hoping to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she determined it was time to meet Tetsuya.

Sasuke entered the Mizukage's office knowing full well the reason for his desired presence.

"You sent for me?" he asked nonchalantly sporting his signature Uchiha smirk.

"Yes, I was wondering how many of you team were going on the outing, so i know how many guards to send if any?" she tried to sound professional but Sasuke could clearly hear the urgency in her voice.

"Yes, my team is going but I will be staying behind. I'm here to do a job, not participate in festivities" he said rather coldly.

"I see, all work and no play huh? That's too bad." she said seductively. "Since you are not going, I will contact you directly as soon as the documents or ready. Or maybe sooner" she said.

"Fine" and on that note Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and exited the room.

As he was walking back towards his room, he saw Hinata coming out of her room. He had to admit that she looked absolutely alluring. The title of heiress didn't do her justice at all. Hinata was most definately a princess but at this moment she looked more like a sensuous siren. He couldn't quite comprehend how she managed to look so innocent yet seductive at the same time. It was also hard to believe that she was additionally a lethal shinobi.

Her beauty reminded him of the way his mother looked. Time seemed like it was standing still. Sasuke never even noticed that he was standing in the hallway with his mouth slightly agaped staring at the heiress. His mind began to wonder if her skin was as soft and creamy as it looked. That sheer thought made his mouth water.

"H-Hello U-Uchiha-san" she stuttered as she approached. Her face was a little crimson due to her attire. She really felt out of her comfort zone.

"Hn" was all he could manage to get out at the moment. " _Snap the hell out of it! What's wrong with me? I've seen plenty of beautiful women before. Now is not the time to starting behaving like a teenage boy just hitting puberty._ " he thought to himself.

"I see you are all ready to go" the last Uchiha stated cooly while eyeing her up and down. This only made Hinata's self conciousness worse. Her face began to blush even more.

"Y-Yes, I'm just on my way to find Tetsuya-san now." she managed to sputter out.

"Oh really? It seems that the two of you have become rather close in only one night?" he smirked.

" _Pompous ass_ " was what she was thinking. His little remark seemed to make her previous conciousness dissipate.

"Not quite as close as some" she responded feeling proud of herself for being bold. "Good luck with your _infiltration_."

Hinata couldn't explain where the hostility in her voice was coming from. But it sure felt good. She then walked off to look for her date.

Sasuke couldn't believe the little mouse had gotten so daring. Other women had gotten smart with him before but there was something different when she did it. He had to admit it was quite a turn on. He decided to he wanted to see more of just how fearless this little mouse can be. With that he decided it might be _amusing_ to tag along.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope some of you enjoyed it. As for the haters you can all kiss my sasuhina loving ass.**


End file.
